Before I Wake
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: Her only chance of escaping a raging egomaniac rested in the hands of a brooding predator.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me outta nowhere, so bear with me. **

"Let's go Gracie, we're gonna be late as it is!" Wade barked over his shoulder as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I'm coming, gimme a second." A soft voice answered from the bathroom. Wade turned on his heel and opened the door, nearly bumping into her. "Now, Gracie." He looked down his petite girlfriend.

"Sorry." She looked away and walked past him.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Heath noted when he opened the door.

"You know women." Wade quipped.

"Well it works, you look beautiful Grace." Heath said, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you honey. " Grace said, obliging him.

"You better not let this one go, Wade."

"I've no intention to." Wade smirked. "Why don't you go play nice with the other girls while us fellas talk?" Wade breathed next to her ear, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'd rather not-"

"Grace." Wade grumbled.

"Fine." She walked off after Wade kissed her forehead.

"Hey Grace." Justin tapped her arm.

"What's up Grace." Michael nodded as she walked past them out onto the tiki-lit patio.

* * *

"Now it's party!" Maryse, one of the two girls Grace could even stand, jumped up from her chair and hugged Grace. Grace couldn't help but giggle at her broken English.

"Please don't leave my side." She whispered before breaking the hug.

"Never, baby! Come have drink with me, you know you want to." Maryse tossed her platinum locks to one side and patted next to her for Grace to come sit down.

"This is a beautiful place you and Heath have, Danielle." Grace looked around at the pool illuminating different colors.

"Thanks, I'm so happy to finally have someone over to see it." Danielle said.

"How much did it cost Heath?" Grace, Maryse, and Danielle looked over at the blue-eyed redhead twirling her hair on the other side of the pool.

" _We _paid enough." Danielle smiled through clenched teeth.

"Why'd you even invite her?" Grace asked.

" 'Cuz Heath loves Justin and they're a package deal." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you with anything?" Grace asked.

"Uh, there's some trays in the kitchen if you don't mind."

"Sure." Grace smiled, more than happy to give a hand.

* * *

"Stocks and bonds, mate. That's where the money is-"

"Take a break from all your business talk and eat." Danielle said.

"You didn't have to do all this, babe." Heath took the tray from Danielle's hands.

"Speak for yourself, I'm starving." Justin said, taking one of the deviled eggs.

"You're such a pig." Wade squinted his eyes at Justin.

"Be nice." Grace said.

"Oh it's all in good fun, love." Wade took her under his arm.

"You really let her out the house in that, Wade?" Justin asked.

"Excuse me?" Grace snapped her head in his direction.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a beaut, but you're about two inches short of becoming Maryse." Everyone laughed at the innocent joke, even Grace couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself, tonight?" Wade watched as Grace stood in front of her vanity.

"Sure. Is something bothering you?" She asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I'd just really rather you not wear such...provocative clothes in front of my mates anymore." He placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin atop her head.

"Are you serious?" Grace turned around to face him, "I've worn this dress before."

"Yes, but not in the presence of my mates." He smoothed some of her dark tresses from her face.

"But I-fine. Won't happen again." She sighed, seeing no point in fighting.

"That's my good girl." Wade lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He breathed heavily against her mouth, running the straps of her nightie off her shoulders. Gently guiding her back on the bed, he soon followed. She ran her hands up his hard torso.

"I love you." She whispered. He looked down on her and grinned.

"I know."


	2. Masquerade

"A little to the left, that's the spot." Wade mumbled as he tilted his head back.

"You feel so tense, something wrong? Is it work?" Grace asked as she worked her hands around his back and shoulders.

"We don't discuss work, you know that." He chastised. She subtly rolled her eyes and trailed her hands down his sides.

"Then maybe we should skip the masquerade ball, you need to rest." Grace said. It was another work event that she wanted no part of, one of the many cons of dating a wrestler. A two month break had just been established, but they still had functions to attend.

"Nice try, Gracie. The boss personally invited me. We're going." He turned around and softly pinned her down by the hips.

"You don't even like anyone from work." She pouted.

"Which is why I'm gonna love having you all to myself for the next two months, so you can suck it up for one night." He said, his palms still resting on her hips.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

* * *

"So, what do ya think?" Grace asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I think it's a winner." Danielle said as she tightened the corset of the wine-colored gown.

"Yeah?" Grace smiled.

"And you need to get a white tux, with a black handkerchief, got it?" Grace and Danielle turned to the obnoxious voice at the front of the boutique.

"Got it." Randy absently responded to the blonde hanging on his arm.

"Randy's going to the ball?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, everyone is. Guess that's his date. Yikes." Danielle cringed. "Stay put, I'm gonna find you the perfect mask." Danielle said.

"Maybe black, with gold trim? Or white, what about white?" Grace called out as she looked down and smoothed the ripples on the front of the gown. "Or maybe- ah!" She jumped, nearly falling off the stool she was standing on. Randy stood behind her, his eyes fixed on her in the mirror, she was too shaken to turn around.

"I'm sorry, someone has to say it…you look beautiful in that gown." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he walked away.

"Tha- thank you." She stammered, still not turning around, even though he was gone.

"I got it! Black with maroon glitter, ya like?" Danielle bounced up behind her.

"Um, yeah. Looks great."

"You ok? You look a little flushed." Danielle noted when she handed her the mask.

"Yeah." Grace put the mask to her face, "Never better."

* * *

"You're awful quiet." Wade looked down at Grace.

"Huh? Oh, just focusing." She met his eyes briefly before going back to doing his tie.

"It'll be a good night, I promise." He said.

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled and nodded. "All set. You look great." She said. He smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

* * *

"Wow, this place is really nice." Grace looked around at the seemingly mile-high ceiling of the ballroom.

"I could get used to this." Danielle said.

"Of course you could." Grace teased.

"You don't mind if I steal Danielle for a bit, do you?" Heath asked.

"Of course not. Have you seen Wade?" Grace asked.

"Yeah he was just getting a drink." Heath said before he pulled Danielle onto the dance floor. She looked around, but then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Grace said. He nodded and took her hand and walked to the center of the floor. The music was slow, but intense. He kept their bodies close, his hand inching lower and lower down her back. She couldn't remember the last time he touched her like that. She rested her head on his chest, letting him guide their movements. The lights were dimming and he pulled away.

"What is it?" She asked. She went to touch his mask but he grabbed her hand and walked off the floor.

* * *

"Babe, where are we going?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "Wade, this is silly." She said as they walked down a dark hallway. "I can hardly see." She was always a little afraid of the dark. He opened the door to what was apparently the coat closet and pulled her in.

"Wade I-" He interrupted her with a kiss. Tingles were running up her legs, she let out a soft moan against his mouth.

* * *

"Whew, I think I need another drink, let's go." Danielle took Heath's hand and turned to the bar.

"You didn't happen to see where Grace ran off, did you?" Wade asked.

"You mean she's not with you?" Heath asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since we got here." Wade said. He looked at Danielle and Heath before scanning the room. Something was off, very off.


	3. Lost and Found

"She probably just went to the powder room." Danielle said.

"Relax man, she couldn't have gone far." Heath assured. Wade grumbled under his breath and walked off.

* * *

"Wade…" Grace moaned, squeezing his hard biceps. His mouth eagerly roamed her neck. "We have to stop." She slowly pulled away from him, giving him one last kiss before opening the closet door. The hallway wasn't so dark anymore, lights were turned on in the distance. The ball was practically over.

"Wade, we-" She turned around but he wasn't there. She started to go back in.

"Grace, where've you been?"

"Wade!" Grace dropped her mask. "But you-we were just-" He eyed her strangely as she still fumbled.

"Grace, there you are! See I told you she didn't go far." Heath said as he walked up with Danielle. Wade still didn't take his eyes off her.

"Come on, everyone's cars are out front. Guys?" Danielle hadn't broken Wade's stare either.

"…Let's go." He said. Grace looked behind them as they all walked to the door.

* * *

"I'll give it to 'em, the McMahons know how to throw a party." Heath said as he walked to his car.

"Anything with free booze is a party to you." Justin pointed out.

"Touche." Heath nodded.

"Call me in the morning." Danielle kissed her cheek before getting in the car.

"Sure thing. Bye guys." Grace waved to the boys before going off with Wade.

* * *

Grace came out the shower and saw Wade standing in the same spot as when they first got back by the balcony, he hadn't said a word since the drive back to the hotel.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Grace asked.

"...I understand you don't fancy these little gatherings and whatnot, but I expect you to support me nonetheless." He spoke in a low tone.

"You don't understand-" Grace walked over to him.

"What, that you went dallying off just 'cuz you couldn't stand to be bothered for a few hours?"

"Wade-"

"_I _take care of you, _I _give you everything you need, the least you can do is be by my side, understand?" Wade demanded. Grace was at a loss for words.

"Do you understand me? !" He bellowed. A painful lump went up her throat, her eyes stung at the tears that threatened their way out.

"Yes." The only thing she could muster before she stomped to bed and buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

"Men can be so dense sometimes, especially ours." Danielle said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"He doesn't even try to listen anymore." Grace huffed.

"That's a man for you. Speaking of..." Danielle opened her buzzing phone. "Heath wants to meet up. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll talk it out." Grace said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go home and freshen up, I'll see ya later." Grace watched her walk out the hotel lobby and got up to leave herself when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Grace? I believe this is yours." Randy held out a black mask with maroon glitter.


	4. Remember those eyes

"I didn't realize I lost it." Grace was slow to take the mask from him. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "How'd you know it was mine?"

"Had a feeling." There was something so deceiving about his eyes.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I guess I'll see you around?" She asked.

"I'm counting on it." He turned around slowly and walked away.

* * *

Grace threw herself back on the bed and twirled the mask in her hand. There was something about Randy, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Gracie?"

"Hi." She sat up and smiled at Wade.

"Danielle said you'd still be here." He sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, it wasn't fair. Forgive me?"

"You know I do." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The girls wandered around backstage waiting for the boys so they could go out to dinner to celebrate their upcoming break.

"You and Heath got anything special planned?" Grace asked as she fixed some coffee.

"I think we're gonna go visit his parents, then go to New York or something. What about you, Pam?"

"Do you care?" She looked at her compact mirror as she smoothed on some lipstick. Even off-screen the 'Nexus' boys were tight-nit, girlfriends too by default. But if Justin wasn't such a sweetheart, they wouldn't even bother with her.

"It was just a question. What's she ever done to you?" Grace asked.

"Grace, you only wanna see the good in people. God bless you it's gonna be the death of you one day." She patted Grace on the shoulder as she walked past her.

"I don't understand her, I don't. Anyway, I'm gonna go check on Heath, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Great." Grace muttured to herself after she spilled some coffee down her shirt. "I just bought this."

"People'll think you're crazy if they hear you talking to yourself." Grace snapped around and almost took Randy out with her elbow.

"You scared me."

"What are you doing back here by yourself?" Randy asked. He was in nothing but a pair of track pants.

"Everyone left me. What are you doing back here?" She looked off to avoid staring at him.

"I work here." He said. He picked up on her avoidance and bent down to meet her eyes. "You're not gonna burn if you look at me."

"I know that." A small chuckle escaped her. He stepped closer to her and traced the edges of her mouth with his fingers.

"You should smile more. Your lips are too soft not to." He eyed her mouth with an intense restraint. It was then that something clicked in her head. Her stomach dropped, and something heavy felt like it was sitting on her chest.

"You..."

"Grace, we're headin' out." Danielle took Grace's hand and led her away. She looked back at Randy till he was out of sight.

* * *

"I almost felt sorry for the bloke, almost." Wade laughed.

"I don't know how you put up with him, Grace. Grace?" Justin repeated.

"Huh? Oh, what was the question?" She asked. Wade looked at her with a bit of irritation but everyone else at the table laughed.

"I think we have our answer." Pamela said. Wade shot her a dirty look that she was more than happy to return.

* * *

"Something bothering you?"

"No. Why?" Grace looked over her shoulder at Wade.

"Just curious. If there was, you would tell me, right?" He sat up on his elbow to look at her.

"Of course."

"Good." He took the side of her face and kissed her. "Get some sleep." He rolled over on his stomach and laid an arm across her waist before dozing off. Grace stared up at the ceiling and thumbed her bottom lip, a pang of guilt flooded her stomach. She couldn't help but feel something was missing.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, there will absolutely be Wade smut in the near future. I wouldn't do all these bedroom scenes for nothing, that'd be downright cruel.**


	5. A sweet goodbye

"Wade?"

"Yeah, Gracie." He kept his eyes forward as they walked through the arena entrance.

"Since you're about to have all this free time, I was thinking we could go home and visit my parents, for a few days?" Grace asked. He stopped and sighed.

"Gracie, you know I'd love nothing more than to take you home, but I still have a lot of obligations, my career depends on it. I'm doing this for us, you know that right?" He held her chin up with a finger.

"Yeah." She supposed.

"That's my girl." Wade kissed her temple before they continued down the hall. Heath and Michael waved him over from the trainer's office they were standing outside of. "I gotta catch up to the fellas, see you in a bit." She nodded before going her own way.

_

* * *

_

_My mistress when she walks, treads on the ground; _

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare _

_As any she belied with false compare._

Grace walked carelessly as she read when she bumped into something hard. Randy stood in front of her, once again in nothing but a pair of gym pants. Only this time Grace didn't stop herself from glancing at his rippled torso for a moment.

"You oughta be more careful, you could hurt yourself."

"Sorry." She went to walk past him but he gently took her arm and turned her around. "I really shouldn't be talking to you." She said quickly, once again avoiding eye contact. He took her hand and placed it on his warm chest.

"You burning yet?"

"N-no." She stuttered.

"Thought so." He took her jaw and tilted her head up. "And why are you always by yourself?" Randy asked.

"I happen to not mind being by myself, thank you. Why are you always by yourself, don't you have any friends?"

"No." He scoffed.

"…I'll be your friend." Grace looked at him intently. She knew next to nothing about him, and right now, it didn't even matter that he tricked her into kissing him. Something about him just made her want to be there for him.

"Is that right?" He smiled to himself.

"Everyone needs a friend." She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it, then her.

"Gracie, everything alright?" Wade eyed Randy sketchily as he approached the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grace said as Wade draped an arm across her shoulders.

"I kept a good eye on her." Randy sneered.

"Thanks." Wade plastered on a smile. "Grace we best be going now."

"Bye." She mouthed. Wade looked over his shoulder at Randy as he made off with Grace.

* * *

"Venice is so beautiful, when can we go there?" Grace asked as she flipped through the pages of her travel magazine.

"Whenever you want." Wade crawled up next to her, taking the magazine and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, I was reading that." She giggled as he ran kisses from her arm to her neck.

"I've got somethin' better." He reached underneath her slip and pulled away her panties. She parted her legs for him and reached down to undo the drawstring of his pants. In a swift thrust he was inside her, snapping his hips feverishly.

"Wade...Ah yeah...like that." Grace moaned in between sharp gasps of air. She squeezed his sides between her knees and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"You're my good girl." Wade breathed heavily into her ear, his thrusts not letting up. She whimpered and tightened her grasp on him. "Say it!"

"I'm your good girl!" She cried out, throwing her head back in rapture. Wade let out a harsh growl before collapsing on her.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Grace said while she hugged Danielle and Heath.

"We'll be back in a week. Why do you women get all mushy?" Heath teased.

"They're unstable creatures, that's why." Justin said.

"Shut up, Justin." Danielle and Grace said in unison.

"Call me when you get to the airport, and call me when you land, and when-"

"Alright Mother Grace, we got it." Heath kissed her on the cheek before slapping hands with Wade.

"Safe travels, you two." He nodded. "We better go make sure we didn't leave anything in the room."

"Ok-" Grace started back towards the door when she saw Randy step out onto the curb. "I'll be right back." She said. Wade grumbled but nodded his head.

"Hi."

"Hi." He didn't quite smile, but close enough.

"Where are you headed?" Grace asked.

"St. Louis. You?"

"Tampa. Will I see you at the convention in a couple weeks?"

"For sure." Randy couldn't help but be a little baffled that a girl was genuinely interested in his whereabouts.

"Great. Have a good trip." Grace wriggled her fingers at him.

"See ya, Grace." She looked back at him once and smiled. She was such a sweet little thing, too sweet for him.

* * *

"What was that about?" Wade asked.

"He's my friend." Grace said simply.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, I am allowed to have friends right?" She laughed to herself as she walked ahead of him to the lobby. Wade saw nothing funny about the matter, something told him this little "friendship" of hers was going to be a problem.

**A/N: If you haven't already, check out my poll for an upcoming Wade story.**


	6. Love in an Elevator

"I'm gonna head upstairs but let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thanks love, I'll come up in a bit." Wade said before he took her chin and kissed her. He went back to the booth the 'Nexus' boys were hosting for the fan convention.

* * *

"Hold it please!" Grace ran to catch the closing elevator door and a heavily tattooed arm reached out to stop it.

"You again." Randy teased.

"Well hello to you, too." Grace smiled. She went to press the 4th floor button and saw it was already lit.

"Oh." Grace smiled to herself. She looked over and admired his ripped arms. She snapped her head back and silently chastised herself.

"Thought we talked about this already." Randy kept his face forward.

"I know, I'm sorry-" The elevator shook for a moment, then stopped. "Uh, what was that?"

"I think we're stuck." He said calmly before pressing the call button.

"No, oh no. We can't be stuck-"

"We're only a few floors up, calm down." Randy said.

"You don't understand, small spaces make me nervous." Grace could feel the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Operation assistance, is there a malfunction of some sort?" The voice called form the overhead speaker.

"We're stuck, if that's what you mean." Randy retorted. Grace smacked his arm.

"Stay calm, we're sending maintenance personnel right now."

"Thank you." Grace called out. Randy turned his head and grinned. "This isn't funny."

"I said calm down. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I won't allow it." If Randy was trying to be nice, his face wasn't showing it.

"Really?" Grace asked. Randy gave her a 'shut up' look and sat down.

"Sit down, it won't feel as cramped." He said as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" She started after she sat down.

"Go ahead."

"The night of the ball. When you, ya know…"

"kissed you?" Randy looked over at her.

"Yeah. Why?" Grace moved a little closer to him.

"You needed it."

"What?"

"You seriously didn't believe that was Wade, did you?" Randy was now amused.

"Of course I did!" Grace jumped up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I've seen you long enough to know that you haven't had that in a long, long time." Randy said as he stood up.

"You don't know anything about Wade and I, how dare you!"

"Admit it Grace, you knew it wasn't Wade the whole time...and you liked it anyway-" Graced raked her hand across his cheek. He got in her face, pressing his chest against her. His shoulders moving up and down from his heavy breathing, his eyes turned cold. She couldn't move, and not for a lack of trying. Her brown eyes wide as she waited for him to shake her, push her, something. Anything. But his face went back to normal, and he stepped away.

"Maintenance personnel, is everyone alright?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Ye-yes we're both fine." Grace replied, keeping her eyes on Randy.

"Gracie, can you hear me?"

"Wade?" She pressed herself against the door.

"They're gonna get you out as soon as possible, don't you worry." Wade said.

"I love you." She said with a bit of urgency. Randy glared over at her and rolled his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Soon as possible, huh?" Grace looked at her watch and sighed.

"Ok I'm gonna need you guys to step away from the door now." Grace backed towards the back wall when she heard a loud buzzing.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Grace said. Randy exhaled deeply and touched the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I upset you." He said before he turned away again. "Not that I kissed you." Grace started to say something but the door pried open.

"Wade!" Grace ran into his arms.

"You poor thing, are you alright?" Wade said as he rocked her in his arms.

"I'm fine."

"Good-" Wade stopped himself when he saw Randy leaving the elevator. "I'll take care of everything."


	7. All that Glitters

"If we have to go to another one of these stupid dinners I'm gonna shoot myself." Grace whispered.

"I'd take this over watching Heath get knocked around any day." Danielle replied.

"Well that's one silver lining." Grace nodded. She turned around in her seat and looked over the banquet hall. Randy was nowhere in sight. Her eyes met Wade's when she turned back around, he smiled and touched the back of her neck. They all stood up when people started to leave, but Wade caught Grace's arm.

"What's the matter?" Grace asked.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Absolutely." She said. Wade took her hand and got down on one knee. "Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"Marry me, Grace Rivera." There was a hint of demand in his voice as he looked up at her. The air felt like it had been sucked out of her chest. She looked around her, everyone eagerly nodding their head in encouragement.

"Yes, I will, yes!" She beamed. He swooped her in his arms and spun her around, saving her from her buckling knees.

"I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world, I swear." Wade murmured in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Randy walked into the emptying room and stopped a passing staff member.

"What's everyone goin' on about?" He nodded in Grace and Wade's direction across the room.

"You haven't heard? Mr. Barrett just proposed to his girlfriend."

* * *

Grace stared at the ring on her hand as she walked down the quiet hall, almost not believing it was there. She looked up when she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"So you're getting married." Randy said with his chin resting on his laced fingers.

"Go figure, huh?" She chuckled nervously.

"Is it what you wanted?" He slowly looked over at her.

"Of course, of course it is." She folded her arms. He got up from his chair and moved towards her.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she backed away from him.

"Why are _you_?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment, then locked one of her hands with his.

"Just be happy for me, please."

* * *

"I know it's supposed to be a good thing that Wade wants such a short engagement, but there's so much stuff to get done, I don't know how I'm gonna do it. " Grace said as she took clothes from Wade's luggage and put it in the washer.

"Well that's what your maid of honor is here for. Don't worry, I got this." Danielle said.

"Ugh, I'd be a mess...without you." Grace lost her train of thought when she picked up one of Wade's shirts and saw lipstick smeared around the collar. "I gotta go." She mumbled before setting her phone down.

"There you are, Gracie. The boys and I are goin' out for a bit. Don't wait up." Wade didn't miss a beat, kissing her temple in mid-stride out the door.


	8. Are you happy now?

"We appreciate you coming out here to see us." Wade leaned over the coffee table and extended his hand.

"It is my pleasure." The chipper wedding planner said as he shook their hands. "Now, tell Marlon what you want…" He said as he sat down across from them in the hotel lobby.

"I don't know, nothing too extravagant." Grace said.

"You've always wanted a big wedding." Wade looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well there's only so much that can be done in two months."

"Oh honey, I create miracles on a lot less." Marlon confessed.

"I'm sorry." Wade held up a finger as he answered his phone. "Yeah, just a second." He said as he stood up. "Give her whatever she wants, money is no issue." Wade said before he walked off.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Pamela said.

"It really is." Danielle agreed as they stood on each side of her, admiring the white gown.

"I-I don't know." Grace looked at herself in the mirror and felt tears welling in her eyes.

"That's ok, we still got a couple more to try on." Danielle went over to the rack and grabbed another dress.

"No, just-"

"Relax, there are plenty other places to try when you go back home." Pamela assured as she patted her back when she saw her getting worked up.

"Can we finish this some other time?" Grace rushed off before either of them could see her tears.

* * *

Randy took a long drag from his cigarette, waiting for the bartender to make his drink. He heard someone coming up fast behind him and turned around just in time to catch Grace in his arms.

"Damn it Grace, I coulda burned you." He spat, holding his arms straight out. It was then that he realized she was crying. "What is it?" He asked.

"Everything's falling apart. I don't know what to do." She cried, holding on to him even tighter. He wrapped his hands around her lower back, rubbing a thumb across it.

"What do you need from me?"

"Just be here." She whispered.

* * *

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Heath said as he looked at his phone.

"I always saw him makin' eyes at her." Justin shook his head in disappointment at his.

"She could do worse." Pamela shrugged as she looked over Justin's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danielle asked.

"Um, well-" Heath stammered before Danielle took his phone.

"Gimme that." She said. She looked at the phone, then Heath, then everyone else.

* * *

"Wade?" Grace called out when she walked in their room. She didn't see him at first standing by the window.

"Where've you been, Grace?" He asked, his back still to her.

"I tried on dresses with the girls and went out for some air." She said.

"That so?" He turned around and walked towards her. "Anything else?" He asked. She took a step back from him, not knowing what to say. He pulled out his phone and held it in front of her face. The screen held an image of her in Randy's arms.

"Who'd you get that from?" Grace asked.

"That's damn irrelevant." His accent thickened in anger.

"Wade-"

"No fiancée of mine is gonna trollop around with my colleagues!" Wade growled.

"It wasn't like that, you're being ridiculous-" Grace didn't get another word out before she felt the sting of Wade's hand across her cheek.

"Gracie, love, I didn't mean that." Wade reached for her but she pushed away.

"You said you'd never do that." She cried, holding a hand to her cheek.

"I wasn't thinking, I don't know what came over me!" Wade dropped to his knees and grabbed her waist.

"Get off of me! Just get off!" She beat down on his shoulders, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No, I love you! I'm nothing without you!" He pleaded, pressing his head against her stomach. She swallowed hard and placed a hand on the back of his head.


	9. For My Sake or Yours?

"The look in his eyes, I can't explain it. He's never acted like that before." Grace said.

"Ya know, sweetie, sometimes you just gotta take the bad with the good…" Danielle said as she put on some lipstick.

"What?"

"Every man has his flaws, you just have to decide if they're worth leaving him over."

"Has Heath ever hit you?" Grace asked.

"God no, but he's far from perfect. But I love him enough to see past that." Danielle said.

"Well I don't think I can see past this…or that I should." Grace started to walk away, but Danielle grabbed her hand.

"Just think before you go and do something you'll regret, ok?"

Wade clenched his fist as he moved away from the door.

* * *

"Mr. Orton, yes here you are. We have you down for a continental suite." The clerk said before handing him a key.

"Great."

"You got some balls, man, I'll give you that." Randy turned around to see Heath and Justin behind him.

"What was that?" Randy cut his eyes at them.

"Going after Wade's lady is suicide, in case you haven't figured that out yet." Justin said.

"Look, Wade and Grace are engaged now, you need to back off." Heath cautioned.

"Your master send you guys to tell me this-" Randy stopped himself when he saw Grace standing behind the two.

"Grace, listen-" Heath started.

"Just leave me alone." Grace pushed his hand away before storming off.

"Where's Grace headin' off to so fast?" Danielle came up and asked.

* * *

Grace wiped tears from her cheek as she huffed down the stairs of the hotel. She was so beside herself when she walked across the parking lot she didn't hear the car coming towards her.

"Grace! Oh my God, Grace!" Danielle ran out just as the car sped off, leaving Grace in a motionless heap.

"Grace, come on baby, look at me." Heath kneeled down and took her face in his hands.

"Pam, call an ambulance!" Danielle yelled over her shoulder. Pamela nodded her head quickly and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"My poor Gracie." Wade stood over her and stroked her scratched face.

"She gonna be ok, doc?" Heath asked as she held Danielle in his arms.

"She looks much worse than it actually is. Just some cuts and bruises, and one hell of a headace. She's lucky." The doctor said.

"Grace." Everyone turned and looked at Randy when he walked in.

"Get out. You stay the hell away from Gracie!" Wade spat, jumping up and getting in Randy's face.

"Make me." Randy stood in a way that seemed as though he was preparing to lunge at Wade.

"You guys stop it!" Danielle hissed.

"I can't have anyone fighting around my patient, only one of you can stay." The doctor said, getting in between the two.

"We understand, come on babe." Heath started to walk out with Danielle. They stopped when they realized neither Wade nor Randy budged an inch. Wade waited for Randy to move, but he just crossed his arms and returned the stare.

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'm her fiance, if anybody's got a right to be here, it's me!" Wade barked.

"Randy..." Grace stirred.

"I'm here." Randy walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait outside." The doctor looked at Wade.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't know what she's saying!" Wade argued.

"Bye Wade." Randy said, keeping his eyes on Grace.

"You can come in as soon as he's done, but right now I really need you to wait outside." The doctor said. Wade grumbled to himself and slammed the door on his way out.

"I'll give you two a few moments." The doctor patted Randy on the shoulder and left the room.

"Thanks." Randy nodded before sitting down next to Grace's bed.

* * *

"God damnit!" Wade punched the wall next to the door.

"Man calm down, you said yourself she doesn't know what she's saying right now." Heath assured.

"I'm not so sure of that." Wade mumbled, watching Randy taking hold of Grace's hand. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose Grace to him."

**A/N: This'll likely be the last update before New Year's, so I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews, you guys rock. Enjoy the rest of your holidays, be safe, and I'll see you loves in 2011. **

**Oh, and if you have a twitter, hit me up with your username, I'm very active there.**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Happy New Years Everyone! Here's to hoping this will be the year of the Barrett.**

"Grace."

"Hey." She winced a little as she adjusted herself.

"Don't move so much. The doc said you're gonna be sore." Randy said.

"What happened?" She asked as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"You were in the hotel parking lot, someone slammed into you. They never hit the brakes." He said.

"How bad is it?"

"Cuts and bruises. Doc says you're gonna be fine." Randy said. He gazed at her for moment, unsure of what to do next. "I better go." He said as he stood up.

"Is Wade here?"

"Everyone's waiting outside. I'll see ya later." Randy patted her leg before going to the door.

"Randy?"

"Yeah." He turned around.

"Thank you for coming. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"We're friends aren't we?" He winked at her before walking out the door.

* * *

"Took you long enough-" Wade walked to the door but Randy stood in his way.

"You might wanna save the drama till Grace is strong enough to handle it."

"Oh, take a walk." Wade scowled.

"What's the matter, Wade? You're lookin' a little uneasy." Randy noted Wade's unsettled hands.

"My fiancée's lying in a hospital bed, I'm worried sick."

"No that's worry," Randy tilted his head in Heath and Danielle's direction down the hall. "this, is guilt."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Wade stepped closer to Randy.

"Everyone was there when Grace got hit, but you were nowhere to be found..." Randy's face was like a stone as he stared Wade in the eye.

"I don't like what you're implying. Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancée needs me." Wade said slowly before brushing by Randy to get to the door.

* * *

"Gracie?" Wade said quietly.

"Where ya been?"

"Not far." He smiled as he sat down next to her. "The doctor says you can go home tomorrow."

"Great." She gingerly rolled on her side to look at him. He scooted closer to her and stroked her hair.

"Gracie, I know I haven't been…myself these past few days, but I really am nothing without you." Wade didn't take his eyes off her while he waited for a response.

"I know." She stared at him puzzled. Something in Wade's eyes was different.

"Get some rest, I'll be back in the morning. I love you, Gracie."

"I love you too." She said. He kissed her forehead before he got up.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

_Grace finally allowed herself to sleep, blocking out the sounds of all the machines next to the hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered open when she thought she heard footsteps._

_"Wade?"_

_"Goodbye, Gracie." He smirked before shoving a pillow over her face._

_"Ahh! Ahh!" _

"Wade!" Grace sat up in the bed and looked around the room. There was no one.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm taking it there.**


	11. Intuition

"Easy does it, love. There ya go." Wade said as he help Grace into their bed.

"Thanks." Grace turned on her side and watched him go into his closet. "What are you doing?" She asked when she saw him pull out a couple of empty suitcases.

"Packing, love. You know we have that tour on the west coast next week." Wade answered.

"Yeah I remember the tour, I just didn't think you'd still be going." Grace sat up and looked at him.

"Gracie, it kills me to be away from you, especially now, but this is my job, I need it to take care of you." He said as he placed some clothes in the first suitcase.

"I don't need to be taken care of." Grace said quickly. Wade looked up at her, for a second looking baffled. Then he laughed to himself.

"Oh Gracie, always trying to be brave..."

* * *

"Grace honey. We were so worried about you!" Danielle said as she carefully hugged her.

"I'm ok guys." She laughed.

"Well we had to see for ourselves." Heath said. "I hope the flight wasn't too bad."

"It wasn't so bad. Besides, I needed to be in my own bed." Grace said.

"My Gracie's a trooper." Wade smiled.

"You up to grab some grub with us?" Justin said.

"Oh my appetite's not all that strong, you guys go on, have fun." Grace said.

"You sure?" Wade asked.

"Yeah you don't need to drag me along like a sack of potatoes, I'm just gonna rest."

"Well we hate to leave you here all by yourself…" Danielle started.

"I'll stay with her." Pamela said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Oh gimme a break, I'm not that big of a witch."

"You ok with this, Gracie?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little company would be nice." She said.

"Alright, we won't be gone long." Wade kissed her temple before following everyone else out.

* * *

"You're not gonna beat me up in a weakened state, are you?" Grace asked.

"Not today." Pam quipped. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better." She said as she eased her way down onto the couch.

"That's good, you need to be 100% on your big day." Pam said.

"Yeah." Grace mumbled.

"Don't let your enthusiasm run away with your mouth." Pam said.

"No, I-I mean yeah, I should-"

"There something you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"No, like what?" Grace replied.

"Everyone else may be too dense to pick up on it, but I'm not. You were on the verge of a nervous breakdown when we tried on dresses, and any mention of the wedding thereafter has garnered less than stellar reactions from you." Pam said.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Grace resolved, avoiding Pam's glare.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm not the dense one?'

"Pam-"

"Something in your gut is telling you not to marry him, isn't it?"

"It's just butterflies, ok!" Grace blurted out.

"It's more than that, and you know it."

"Why are you pushing this? Do you know something I don't?" Grace asked.

"...You're smart, if your gut's telling you something, you should listen."

* * *

Grace stared up at the sun window as Wade hovered over her.

"Jesus." Wade panted before he rolled over on his back. "That was amazing, Gracie." He sighed, then quickly dozed off. Grace observed him for a minute to be sure, then slipped out of bed. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Forgetting she left it on the counter, she jumped when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you." The familiar low voice said.

"You're in town? The show's not till Thursday." Grace said.

"That's not important, just come meet me." Randy said.

"Now's not the best time, can it wait?"

"No, it can't."


	12. With Friends Like You

Grace stood at the entrance of the diner, only looking around a moment before she saw Randy sitting at the counter.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" She asked. Randy took a bite of his steak and looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"…You've been busy." He muttered, noticing her flushed skin and slightly messed hair.

"What was so important, Randy?" She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly.

"Gimme a minute, it's rude to talk and eat." He said before putting the fork to his mouth again. Grace crossed her arms and sighed.

"Here, you could use it." He held the fork to her mouth.

"No thanks."

"Here." He repeated.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. He set a few bills on the counter and hopped off the stool. "Now can we talk?"

"Not in here, come on." He said before they walked out the door.

* * *

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked as she leaned against his car. Randy looked at her a moment and had to refocus himself; her olive skin looked golden under the afternoon sun.

"Don't marry him."

"What?"

"When we were in Atlanta and you got hit, there was something up with him."

"Something like what? Say it, Randy!" Grace grew frustrated at his hesitation.

"…I think he hit you." Randy murmured. Not a second later Grace struck him with everything she had.

"You're lying. You can't stand to see anyone happy so you're trying to make me miserable."

"You're already there." He said lowly. At first she couldn't form a word.

"I saw past a lot of things with you Randy, but this is over the line-"

"Grace."

"Wade would never do that to me!"

"…Then ask him how he knew to show up at the hospital, when no one told him about the accident." Randy said in her ear.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong." Grace slowly backed away from him.

"For your sake, I hope I am." He said before getting in his car. Grace watched him take off before rushing to her own car.

* * *

"It's just a misunderstanding. We're gonna be fine." Grace said to herself as she pulled up to their complex. As she walked up the entrance way she saw what looked like Danielle and Heath's car.

"Wade? Heath? You guys…" Grace called out when she walked in their apartment. The place looked completely empty till she heard voices coming from the bedroom.

"Wade…"

"You like that?" He panted.

"Yeah."

"I know you do."

"What the hell!" Grace spat as she stood at the foot of their bed.

"Grace!" Danielle screamed as she pushed Wade off of her.

"Gracie, I can explain!" Wade pleaded as he fumbled to put his pants on.

"I've seen enough explanation!" Grace held her stomach and tried to keep from losing it.

"Grace I didn't want you to find out like this." Danielle held her shirt over her bare chest.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Gracie, it didn't mean anything, I swear." Wade said as he came towards her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She said as she pushed away from him. She pulled off the diamond ring he gave her and chucked it at his chest.

"Gracie, you don't mean this!"

"Like hell I don't." She shook her head at him before stomping back out the apartment and running to her car. She locked the door once she got inside and laid her head on the steering wheel, crying till she went numb.


	13. All the Right Places

"No Wade, Grace isn't here. How should I know where she is-would you relax? Look I gotta go, I'll let you know if I hear from her." Pam rushed off the phone when she heard a knock at the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Grace asked.

"Not at all, come in." Pam said as she let her in. Grace sat down on the couch and wrung her hands.

"You look like you didn't sleep all night." Pam said as she sat down next to her.

"I didn't." Grace mumbled.

"Grace, what's the matter?" Pam turned Grace's face to her and noticed it was tears that made her eyes look tired.

"I'm not gonna marry Wade." She said blankly.

"Oh Grace…"

"I gave up everything for him, but I still wasn't enough." Grace's eyes ached as she felt another bout of tears welling. Pam reached over and rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?"

"He's sleeping with Danielle." Grace said before burying her face on Pam's shoulder.

"At least you know now…" Pam said quietly.

"You knew?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Pam admitted as she cradled her. " You don't know how bad I wanted to tell you…"

* * *

"Ok, the boys are almost done going over their spots for the show, we have to hurry." Pam tossed her phone back in her purse before she grabbed a suitcase and put it in the trunk of Grace's car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Grace hurried out the apartment behind her with another bag.

"That's it?" Pam asked after Grace closed the trunk behind her.

"That's it. My whole life." She nodded.

"You're gonna be alright." Pam said.

"I know. Thanks."

"I really do wish I told you. Justin wouldn't let me-"

"I probably wouldn't have believed it anyway." Grace said.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" Pam said as she wrapped her arms around her. Grace exhaled loudly after she broke away from her and got in her car.

"I'll see ya."

* * *

Randy looked carefully around the catering room, focusing on where Wade and Justin stood, no Grace. This wasn't right, she'd usually pranced her way over to him by now.

"She's gone."

"What?" Randy turned around and looked at Pam.

"Grace is gone." She repeated. Randy turned around and met Wade's glare.

"What do you mean, gone?" Randy stepped closer to her.

"The wedding's off, she broke up with Wade. She went home, where she belongs."

* * *

"Take your head outta that book before you turn into one." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, it just takes my mind off things." Grace told her older sister.

"It'll get easier." She said as she laid down on the bed next to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Rachel said. "I'll be right back, ok?" She got up after they heard the doorbell. Grace rolled over on her back, biting back the urge to break down again.

"Grace, you have company." Rachel called out. Grace sat up with wide eyes, surely Wade didn't have the nerve to show up at her sister's home. She huffed down the hallway and saw her sister leaning at the doorway.

"Don't tell me-" Grace stopped herself when she saw Randy on the porch.

"Hey."


	14. Front and Center

"I'll let you two talk." Rachel patted Grace's shoulder before walking back into the house.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She managed to utter. Randy looked around, hoping he could find the right words.

"I don't know."

"You came all the way to Georgia, and you don't know why? How'd you even find me?"

"Pam told me-I made her tell me." Randy corrected himself.

"Then I guess she told you everything …"

"I'm sorry, Grace-"

"It's fine, I'm better off."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." Randy said, pulling her into his arms without missing a beat. Grace's eyes beamed in shock, Randy never opened up like this.

"Aren't you gonna say 'I told you so'?"

"I don't have to." He said.

"Well you came all this way, now what?"

"Have you forgotten your Dixie manners? Show the boy around town!" Grace and Randy looked up and saw Rachel leaning out one of the windows.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe they kept this place exactly the same…" Grace said as she walked into the empty cabaret.

"I can't believe you worked here." Randy admitted as he followed behind her.

"I was the best, that's why I have a key." She said proudly.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I was an entertainer." Grace was amused at Randy's curiosity.

"Entertainer?"

"I sang and danced."

"Danced…as in?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A cabaret girl!" Grace answered with a smack to his arm. She walked up to the stage and looked around, it felt like she never left.

"It just seems so…not like you." Randy said. Grace looked over her shoulder at him, and looked far from the good girl he knew her to be.

"I can do a lot of things that don't seem like me." She said before she turned back around.

"So why'd you stop?" Randy asked.

"When Wade and I got together, he wanted me to quit so I could travel with him. I haven't performed since." Grace felt a sharp pain in her chest as she looked down. Randy walked up behind her and touched her waist.

"Sing for me…" He said quietly. Grace's eyes widened as she whipped around.

"What? No, I can't do that." She said.

"Please." Something in his eyes, looked kind. She nodded her head and he stepped back to the table behind him, taking a chair down and seating himself front and center.

__

From the moment the lights went off  
Everything had changed  
Lie awake in an empty room  
In my head it all feels the same

Like the taste of the day you left  
That still lingers on my breath  
And the dampness of tears that left  
A stain where you had wept

All alone with the negligee  
That still hangs off of my bed  
I keep meaning to give it away  
But I just leave it there instead

Grace looked away from his gaze, not sure if she'd be able to keep it together. Randy kept his eyes on her as he stood up and walked over to her. He took her chin and met her eyes.

"That was beautiful. You're beautiful." He said. Grace struggled to keep her breath as she looked up at him.

"Um, we better get out of here. Door's open soon-" She tried to head for the door but Randy caught her by the waist and turned her around, pulling her to him.

"Randy..." Grace whispered before he brought his lips to her. Those tingles, she only felt them once before, but she'd remembered them like the back of her hand. He gently pressed her by the hips against the stage, his aggressive nature getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm not." She said before pulling him back to her.

* * *

"You sure don't wanna stay? We could fix up the couch for you." Grace said as they sat parked in the driveway.

"Yeah, there's a hotel not too far off, and I've got an early flight." Randy said. They both sat silent for a moment, neither wanting to be the one to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you." Grace said.

"You don't have to."

"What?"

"Pack your bags and come with me." Randy said.

"Randy, I can't go back there-"

"You don't have to, just come with me. Till you find your own place."

"This is kind of a big deal, are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?" He looked over at her and asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sure."

* * *

"Ok, I put your boarding passes in the front pocket of your purse, don't forget it." Rachel said as she walked the two to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't." Grace said.

"Call me as soon as you land, you hear me?"

"Got it sis." Grace turned around and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rachel said as she fought back tears. Grace smiled before she walked to the car.

"Thanks." Randy nodded before he went to walk away but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"That's my baby sister you're hauling away, anything happens to her, I'm coming for you." She warned.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise." Randy assured.

"Get outta here." Rachel said, giving him a nudge. "Take care of my sister."

* * *

_This is the final boarding call for flight 239 to St. Louis, please stow away all electronics..._

"We're really doing this..." Grace said as she stared at the seat in front of her.

"Really." Randy looked over and took her hand out her lap and locked it with his. He didn't know what they were doing, or why, but damn if it didn't feel right.


	15. When you're loving me

**A/N : What would a Valentine's Day update be without a little smut, right?**

"Toss your stuff anywhere." Randy said as he dropped his keys on the table by the door.

"You have a really nice place." Grace looked around, scared to touch anything.

"Thanks."

"Um, so I guess I'll sleep down here?" Grace motioned towards the couch.

"I have guest rooms upstairs, it's fine-"

"No, don't trouble yourself it's ok-"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yeah, yeah. Definitely." She nodded.

"Ok, grab a bite or something, I'm gonna catch get some shut-eye before I re-pack."

"Alright, if there's anything I can do..."

"You're not my maid." Randy snickered before he went upstairs. Grace walked through the halls, everything was like him: beautiful and blank.

* * *

"Where is she?" Pam demanded as she barged past Heath.

"She went out." Heath sighed.

"How could you forgive Wade, forgive _her _after what they did to you and Grace?"

"Look, Danielle's all I have. You wouldn't understand-" He said.

"You deserve better, Heath."

"I'm not too sure about that." He chuckled as he walked towards the living room.

"It's true." Pam put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you're kinda nice when you wanna be." Heath said with a smile.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." She winked.

"Heath I-" Danielle stopped at the front door when she saw Pamela.

"Don't worry, I was just about to leave." Pam said. "I'll see ya later, ok?" She nodded at Heath. Danielle stepped to the side when Pam went to the door.

"Oh, I forgot one thing-" Pam ran the back of her hand across Danielle's face.

"That was for Grace."

* * *

Randy rolled over and looked at the clock, just a little after midnight. He hated nights where he couldn't sleep. He thought he heard a knock at his door, it was so soft he wasn't positive.

"Hey." Grace looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. I was hoping you were still awake. Ok, I'm gonna go back downstairs now-"

"No, come in. Grace, come in." Randy took her hand and pulled her in the room. He sat back down on the bed and looked at the spot next to him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Grace asked as she sat down beside him.

"I was actually having a hard time sleeping myself." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." She said before looking away. Of course he slept with no shirt on. "You know, I never did say thank you..."

"For what?" He asked.

"For letting me stay with you, and not expecting anything back." He could barely see her face in the dark, but a bit of moonlight danced across her eyes. God she was beautiful.

"You're my friend, you needed me..."

"I know, just, I still don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." He reached over and touched her face. He contemplated his urge only a moment before pulling her into a kiss. This one was different, a kiss wasn't going to be enough this time. She pulled away Randy and took his hand, guiding it over one of her weighty breasts.

"Now who's burning?" Her voice was unusually velvety. Randy now had no notion of self-control, pushing Grace back and snatching her little white slip over her head.

"Randy..." She moaned as he dined on a sensitive spot on her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his hardness against her thigh. Randy sat up and kicked off his pants, then parted her knees. Grace let out a choked gasp as he inched his way into her. He paused a second, nearly overwhelmed by her tightness.

"Grace..." He whispered as he steadily built up his pace. Grace dug down into his forearms and held on for dear life. His thrusts were so powerful, she couldn't make a sound at first.

"O-oh god. Randy!" She uttered as he slammed into her. He mumbled something she couldn't understand into her ear before sitting up and pulling her onto his lap. Needing no direction, she wrapped her legs around him and rocked feverishly.

"Ah yeah, oh my god. Ahhh gooooodddd!" Grace cried out as she shook uncontrollably. Randy gripped her tightly and tensed up, letting out a growl before laying her back down against the pillow. He laid down next to her then pulled her on top of him, falling into the deepest of sleeps.

* * *

"Grace." Randy called out when he saw she wasn't next to him.

"Hey." She peeked her head in the door. "I did the laundry and packed your bags. I hope that's ok."

"You didn't have to do that." Randy ran a hand over his face before he got out of the bed.

"Oh yeah, I did. You were still sleeping, and it was quiet. When it's too quiet I tend to think...too much."

"Not trying to forget about last night, I hope." He walked over to her and traced her bottom lip.

"Randy, what are we doing, I mean what are we?"

"You don't think I do what we did to girls I just consider friends, do you?" He looked a little offended at her assumption.

"...Oh." Grace looked down so he wouldn't see her silly grin.

* * *

"There's this great steakhouse up the road, we should go." Randy said over his shoulder.

"Randy um, I'm leaving." Grace

"What are you talking about?" Randy turned around to face her.

"I know we're together now, but I need to find my own place. I feel like I'd be crowding you this early and-"

"Grace-"

"I don't wanna rush things-" She stumbled on her words till Randy put a hand over her mouth.

"Grace, I want you to stay."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." She let out a deep breath. Randy smirked to himself as he walked into the bathroom. Grace sat back on the bed and smiled. She reached over to the nightstand when she heard her phone ring.

**_Incoming call: Wade_**


	16. When the Bough Breaks

**A/N: Oh, Wade.**

Grace bit down on her lip, her eyes aching from the tears she fought back. She stared at the phone till it stopped buzzing. A small chirp came from the phone.

_**One new voicemail **_

"Oh god…" Grace exhaled heavily, pressing the dial button and putting the phone to her hear.

_One new message. Sent today at 2:37p.m._

"_Gracie, I know you hate me. I know I hurt you terribly, and I could never begin to apologize enough. I need you. Please, just come back home so we can work this out. I love you, Gracie."_

_End of messages._

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping there would be less tears this way.

"Grace." Randy stepped out of the bathroom. She turned around, phone still to her ear.

"I-I don't-"

"It's ok." Randy took the phone and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we still go out?" She asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at your phone all night?" Danielle asked. Wade looked over at her and grumbled. "She's not gonna call."

"Shut up." He warned.

"This isn't healthy, Wade. Just let her go." Danielle said. Wade jumped up and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her jaw.

"Mention Gracie again, and I'll rip your tongue out."

* * *

"That was nice." Grace smiled as she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Yeah, it was." Randy returned the gesture .

"I know you have to leave in the morning, but I was thinking when you get back we could go somewhere."

"Sounds good- hold on." Randy started when he heard his fax machine going off. Grace got comfortable on the bed while he went down the hall.

"What's that?" Grace asked when he walked back in the room with a few pieces of paper. Something was different in Randy's eyes. Remorseful.

"This is probably a bad time to tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" Grace asked.

"When you got hit, I had a cop buddy of mine pull some strings to get a copy of the accident report and Wade's car rental receipt."

"Randy." Grace sighed.

"I had to know. When you were in the hospital, I never could figure out who told Wade about the accident. Everyone just assumed someone else called him." He said. "The report says the parking lot camera shows you getting struck by a black four-door. Wade's receipt says he rented a black Civic. He was charged $200 in damage fees, there were dents and scratches in the hood."

"He really did hit me..."

"I'm sorry, Grace." Randy said. Grace buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know, baby." Randy came up to her on the bed and held her. "But I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Take me with you."

"What? Grace, I couldn't-"

"Please, I need this." She pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Alright."

* * *

"These two weeks on the west coast are gonna be brutal on my hair." Heath said. Everyone at the table looked at him and laughed.

"Hey, I heard in Nevada, the strippers get paid more than lawyers." Justin added.

"Too bad you'll never find out." Pam said. They all fell silent when they saw Grace come into dining area.

"Grace." Pam murmured.

"Gracie..." Wade looked like was being approached by a ghost.

"Wade." She said before swiping her hand across his face with a malice force. "I never wanna see you again." She said through clenched teeth before walking away. Randy looked rather pleased with himself as he walked up to Wade.

"Come near Grace again, and I'll kill you." Randy stared daggers into Wade, leaving hardly an inch between them. Wade shifted his eyes the break the glare before Randy turned and followed after Grace.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Randy asked when he caught up to Grace.

"I will be." Grace said after a deep breath.

"Good." Randy took the back of her head and brought his mouth to hers. "I'll see you in a bit." Randy said before going off to warm up. Neither of them had any idea Wade was tucked around the corner and witnessed their little moment.

_They're together now._

_They've been together this whole time. _

_She left me so she could whore herself out to that piece of trash._

_I should've known._

_There's only so much a man can take._


	17. Down Will Come Gracie

"You did great out there." Grace kissed Randy on the cheek when he met her backstage.

"Thanks. I was thinking I'd get cleaned up then take you out on our first real date."

"Really?" Grace was genuinely surprised at the effort he was putting forth.

"Yeah, really." Randy scoffed. "Sit tight." He tapped her chin before heading to the shower. Grace smiled as she watched him walk away. Things were still new between them, but there was no denying how good he made her feel.

* * *

"What do you want?" Heath looked up in the mirror as he was washing his hands and saw Wade's reflection.

"Oh come on, Heath. Let's not ignore the elephant in the room any longer." Wade said as he walked up to him.

"I'm really not up for getting into this with you." Heath said.

"No talking necessary, mate. Just lay one on me." Wade tapped in his chin.

"What?"

"I know you've been aching to pop me one. I mean you're totally justified, I did boff your-" Wade didn't get another word out before Heath laid a hard one across his jaw.

"Happy now?" Heath asked as he rubbing his fist.

"You can do better than that…" Wade snickered, sticking his chin out again. Heath grumbled and swung at Wade again, this time, aiming for his right eye. Wade let out a short groan, but chuckled again.

"No wonder Danielle-" He started to taunt, only to get cut off with Heath's fist connecting to his nose. He stumbled back against one of the stall doors and put a hand over his bloodied nose.

"Now, that's more like it. There's hope for you yet."

* * *

"Come on, the movie wasn't that bad." Randy said as they walked down the hall to their room.

"It had no plot outside of something blowing up every four minutes." Grace quipped. They stopped when a couple police officers approached them.

"Randy Orton?" One officer asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're under arrest for the assault of Wade Barrett…"

"You're joking me right?" Randy scoffed as the second officer cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

"He didn't do anything, let him go!"

"It's ok, Grace. I'll straighten this out." Randy said.

"You have the right to an attorney…"

"I'm coming right behind you, then." She said.

"No, stay here. They can't hold me long." Randy said before they took him away.

"Randy!" Grace watched helplessly as they took him into the elevator. She leaned against their door before going in. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding. Grace kicked off her shoes and slapped the key on the coffee table after switching the light on.

"Hi, Gracie."

"Wade!" Grace nearly fell back when she saw Wade sitting on the bed. "How'd you get in here?"

"That's neither here nor there, love." Wade said as he stood up. Grace took a few steps back and noticed the bruises on his face.

"Well you need to leave. Randy could be in a lot of trouble because of you."

"Trust me, you'd much rather him be out the way like this..." Wade said as he came closer to her.

"What do you mean 'like this'...you did this on purpose didn't you?" Grace asked.

"You left me no other choice, Gracie. I begged you to hear me out, but you wouldn't listen." There was something strange about Wade's eyes. They looked...possessed.

"Ok, g-get out right now. I'm calling the cops." Grace picked up the phone sitting on the nightstand, no sooner than she put it to her ear, Wade ripped the cord from the wall. Grace slowly put the phone down, every instinct in her body told her to run.

"I'm sorry Gracie, but I can't let you do that."


	18. The Hands That Bind

Randy sleepily rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back into the hotel. He was too tired to be angry, all he wanted to do was shower and hold Grace in his arms.

"Grace." Randy walked into the room and saw no signs of her. The bed hadn't been slept in, but the room had been turned upside down. He stood still for a moment, and heard the shower running. Randy opened the bathroom door and saw Grace sitting on the edge of the tub. Her skin was white as snow, steam billowed through the air, but she was shivering.

"Grace?" Randy kneeled down in front of her. She closed her robe tight around her, like she was hiding something shameful, dirty.

"Don't!" She whimpered and pulled away from him. Grace couldn't even look him in the eye.

"What? Babe, what's wrong? Tell me!" Randy took her by the shoulders, but she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Ugh!" She pushed past him and stumbled out onto the hallway floor, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm no good, I'm no good, I'm no good…"

* * *

"Hey, where've you been? We called you like twenty times last night…" Justin looked over at Wade when he slithered into the locker room.

"Got preoccupied…" He grumbled, shifting his eyes around the room.

"Must've been some kind of preoccupied, you look like crap." Michael chimed in.

"Shut up." Wade snarled. Heath looked over at him and rolled his eyes. But then he took a harder look, he disregarded Wade's beat up face, but he was positive he didn't leave the unsightly scratches on his arms.

"What the…" Heath started to think aloud until he saw Randy barrel towards Wade.

"What did you do to her? What'd you do!" Randy growled, pounded his fist down on Wade with everything he had.

"Alright Randy, that's enough-" Justin and Michael went to pull Randy away but he pushed them to the ground with the swing of an arm.

"Swear to God..." Randy didn't care that Wade was nearly unconscious, if he had his way, Wade wouldn't wake up at all.

"Randy no!" Pamela bolted through the door and threw herself on his back. "It's ok, come on, stop." She whispered in his ear. The room had gone silent, nothing could be heard but Randy's animalistic breathing. "Can I let you go now?" She asked. Randy held his arms straight out, and let her down to the floor.

"What the hell's going on in here?" One of the road agents demanded.

"He's lost his mind..." Wade gurgled as Justin helped him up.

"Son of a-" Randy went to lunge at him again but the agent stopped him in his tracks.

"Randy you-hey! You're out of line, get out of here!" He ordered.

"Randy, come on." Pamela pulled him towards the door.

"Pam, get back here!" Justin hissed. She looked over her shoulder once and continued out the door.

* * *

Randy held his breath as he walked back into the room. Grace was sitting in the same spot she was when he left. Her skin still pale and her eyes blank.

"I'm sorry I left you." Randy said as he approached her with caution. "I got suspended..." He started. Grace had a hint of alert in her eyes, but it left as quick as it came.

"You don't have to say anything, just let me take you home. Please."


	19. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: I'm back! College is over and updates will be coming regularly from now on. Here's to old readers and gaining some new ones. Enjoy. See my profile for more updates and info about requests.**

Grace closed her eyes and let the hot water roll down her face, then put her head down to let it go down her back.

"Grace, you left your towel-" Randy stopped at the doorway, immediately seeing the black and blue that adorned her back.

"Gimme a minute…" She looked over her shoulder, avoiding his eyes.

"Grace-"

"Please." She begged, hardly above a whisper. Holding her breath till he was gone, Grace choked out a quiet sob.

* * *

"Gracie'll come to her senses soon enough, I know it…" Wade huffed as he curled the weight in his hand back towards him.

"You've gotta do something about Orton, man." Justin added.

"What was Randy talking about?" Heath asked as he approached the two.

"What are you gabbing on about, now, Heath?" Wade sighed with an eye roll.

"He asked 'what did you do to her?' what was he talking about?" Heath clarified.

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate. Who knows what goes on in that warped head of Orton's?" Wade reasoned.

"That was an awful strong reaction for something he just made up in that warped head of his." Heath pressed.

"Don't you have some yoga to do? You're awful wound up lately." Wade sneered. Justin's eyes went fluidly back and forth between the two. Heath took at a deep breath and threw Wade one last nasty glare before turning to walk away.

"Tell Danielle 'hello' for me, would ya?" Wade snickered over his shoulder. Heath stopped mid-stride, but fought the urge to turn around before walking away.

* * *

"_Don't…Wade no!"_

"_You're my good girl. Mine!"_

"_No! Get off!" _Grace let out a pained shriek before Randy took her in his arms.

"Grace, wake up!" Randy held her face in his hand as she tried to thrash out of his grasp.

"Randy?" She panted.

"It was just a dream, I'm right here." He stroked her sweat-matted tresses as he laid her back down on her pillow. She struggled to steady her breathing, looking at the raindrops tapping the window. Grace turned her head back to Randy, already fallen back into his slumber.

* * *

The coolness of the kitchen floor gave Grace a burst of energy as she tiptoed through the room. The notion of sleep was quickly evading her, and being left to her waking thoughts all night was not an option. Opening Randy's liquor cabinet, she pulled out an opened bottle of rum. She sighed as she poured herself a glass. Grace wasn't much of a drinker, for the most part she actually disliked the taste of alcohol. Letting out a harsh breath of air after the first swig, she topped off her glass. Anything to not be left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Grace?" Randy called as he walked down the stairs. He walked through the kitchen and saw her asleep on the couch in the living room. "Hey." He murmured, rubbing her chin. After a few moments, she opened her eyes.

"Randy." She was glad to see him, but couldn't bring herself to return his smile.

"You ok?"

"I must've fallen asleep down here." She answered.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, smelling the rum on her breath.

"…I couldn't sleep." She said as she sat up.

"Why don't I go grab you something to eat?" Randy suggested.

"It's ok, I'm not hungry." She only looked him in the eye a moment before looking away.

"You know, I was gonna have dinner with my parents later, but I'll tell them we can do this another time-"

"No, go see your parents, it's fine."

"Grace, I-"

"Really." She assured blankly.

"Alright." Randy sighed and rubbed the back of her head."

* * *

"Those scratches are healing up nicely." Danielle said as she turned on her side to look at Wade. He grumbled lightly as he buckled his pants.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" She further pressed.

"Nothing to tell." He said, keeping his back to her as he dressed.

"You know, she's still my best friend and if you-" Danielle had no time to finish her warning before Wade lunged on top of her and wrapped a hand around her neck.

"If I what?" He taunted as she fought for breath. "You're nothing to Gracie, and even less to me, you little whore. Stay in your place, or I'll put you there." His eyes were icy as he stared down at her. He let out a hearty chuckle as he saw a tear roll down the side of her face, patting her cheek before getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

"I'll see ya soon, sweet."


End file.
